


we are family

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Photo's, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Eddie comes home to find his boyfriend and son in matching ugly Christmas sweaters. Why?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	we are family

Eddie stared at his boyfriend unblinkingly, surprise coursing through him as he tried to understand just what it was Buck had asked Eddie to do. Eddie could tell that Buck was pleading with Eddie by the way his eyes looked, and Eddie -- Eddie did  _ not _ want to turn his head towards Christopher, who was standing right beside Buck, and no doubt sharing the same look that Buck had on his face. Eddie wants to say no to Buck’s request, and by proxy, Christopher’s request, but if there was one thing Eddie could never do, it was trying to say no to Buck, Christopher, and then the two of them together. The two of them together were a deadly duo, something everyone knew, Eddie especially.

With a small sigh, Eddie folded his arms in front of his chest and shifted on his feet, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to find a way to say no to his boys before he let out another soft breath, shaking his head and smiling softly while looking at Buck carefully. He can tell the moment it hits Buck that he and Christopher have won, and Buck forms a grin so wide that something inside of Eddie’s chest  _ aches _ . He’s been feeling that a lot lately, more than when he thought his interest in Buck was unreciprocated, and he doesn’t understand why but he’s not going to complain - not completely, at least.

Taking a step forward, Eddie drops his arms and shakes his head, finally turning towards Christopher, his entire stance relaxing and his heart melting at the sight of his son’s excitement. Without thought, Eddie bends his knees and picks up Chris, arms scratching against the sweater Chris has put on, looking towards Buck with a small smile when he realizes Chris is matching Buck.

“So, you want to take a family Christmas photo, huh?” Eddie asks at Chris, moving his hand to tickle Chris’ side while Chris giggles and nods.

“We picked up - up matching sweaters for us,” Chris responds, shifting his body away from Eddie’s and pointing towards his sweater and then Buck’s, his grin wide as Eddie’s heart swells with happiness. He doesn’t stop from looking over to Buck, his smile softening as he steps towards his boyfriend and runs his fingers through Buck’s short hair, shifting to let Christopher down when he begins shifting himself.

“So we’re -- we’re going to do a - a family picture, right?” Chris asks, and Buck nods, Eddie’s heart growing as Buck kneels down.

“We definitely are, buddy. Just let me talk to your dad for a moment, alright?” Buck asks and Eddie watches as Chris nods before turning away to walk towards the tree they had put up while Eddie was at work, and Eddie still can’t believe they had managed to do this while he was working in general.

“Buck,” Eddie finds himself whispering once his boyfriend stands up to his full height, moving closer towards Buck before wrapping his hand in Buck’s shirt, pulling him even closer, their bodies practically touching while Buck smiles.

“What on Earth made you want to do a family Christmas photo now, in July?” Eddie asks with a small laugh while Buck lets out a small laugh himself, looking down as his cheeks turn red. It’s a thing that Eddie loves about his boyfriend, and it’s something they both know about Eddie, even as Eddie leans forward to kiss Buck’s head, grinning against it before lifting his face up.

“I’m not complaining, especially since you managed to pull out the tree and the decorations and get Chris to decorate in such a short span of time, something he’s not the biggest fan of in general. I just can’t believe you did it in July,” Eddie laughs while Buck grins, shrugging his shoulders before moving forward, arms wrapping around Eddie’s waist and kissing him. Eddie can feel the goosebumps on his arms, the electricity coursing through his body at the touch of Buck. Their relationship is new - only a few months old, and no one knows about it yet, the two of them wanting to get used to everything first, and Eddie wonders if the photo has anything to do with it.

“Well, by the time we take the photos, get them to a printer, make copies and other important things, it’ll take a while, right? Also, we want to have enough time to do all of that and make enough copies for every one who wants one,” Buck also adds, placing his chin on Eddie’s shoulder briefly, hugging him while Eddie soaks in the comfort his boyfriend brings him just by being around.

They stay in that position for a couple of minutes, Christopher in the background, playing with some toys he and Buck had taken out at one point. Eddie feels -- Eddie feels so damn happy, something he didn’t think he’d feel after the death of Shannon, after the truck fell on Buck, or the embolism, the tsunami, the god damn lawsuit - Eddie never thought he’d have this happiness inside of him, especially when it came to having it with Buck.

But he did. He  _ does _ , and he couldn’t -- he wouldn’t change it for anything, he thinks.

“Eddie,” Buck whispers, and Eddie pulls away from Buck, looking at him carefully while Buck smiles and places his hands against Eddie’s cheeks.

“Babe?” Eddie responds back, arching his one eyebrow while wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist, wondering what his boyfriend could have to say right now.

“The photo is how I want to tell everyone we’re together, if they don’t figure it out on their own, at one point,” Buck whispers and Eddie finds himself smiling, moving towards Buck with a grin and kissing him softly. Eddie finds himself getting lost in the kiss, his mouth opening against Buck’s immediately, a small moan making him remember that Christopher is around and they can’t get themselves truly lost in one another, making Eddie pull away with a small smile.

“Yeah, I can get down with that,” Eddie responds back, laughing a little when he hears Chris ask if they’re done yet. He gives Buck one more kiss before moving away and breaking their touch, moving towards the ugly christmas sweater on the couch, that matches what Buck and Chris are wearing.

“We are definitely done, bud. Let’s go and take these photos,” Eddie responds back, laughing a little while heading towards the camera set up, grinning when he sees Buck and Chris standing in front of the Christmas Tree, ready to declare themselves a true family.

**Author's Note:**

> And this was it folks, the last prompt for Buddiemas - Ugly Christmas Sweater. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and the series as a whole. This story itself is going to take part in a mini series I'm planning on posting in the new year at one point, so make sure to watch out for that. As always, your comments are absolute love. Leave one for me, if you want, or come yell at me on my tumblr.


End file.
